Far Above Mere Politics
Peace doesn't exist for a single moment as after the shenanigans that unfolded with the florus Prince in love with Yín, even serious matters come into play... Can Rubio handle it all? EXP Awarded Rubio Aurella - 50 EXP (Trying to focus on the trivial matters that make up his influence on politics, Rubio is unprepared for the magnitude of the news Yín has to share.) Yín Arstat - 50 EXP (Dealing with the information she has to share, Yín seems rather collected as she was once part of intelligence and terrorist groups. This isn't revealed immediately, but implied through her interaction with Rubio.) Roleplay As the company had fully left at this point, Rubio was finally given a moment of peace as he guided his acquaintance Yín back to his office fully, shutting the door on their way in. Sitting back down carefully on his desk, he buried his head in his hand for a mere second. He supposed he just wasn't able to adapt to things that were not physical... But his entire purpose in life depending on him being able to pull through regardless, "I really need an assistant," he groaned out before waited for Yín to situate herself back down beside him. Frowning lightly, he spoke up again, "Royalty is no longer of any importance. That Prince from Anima has no intelligence or stability to maneuver anymore help we can give him. The Nil Royalty outside of Vacuo has a metal trading business that was bought in full by my family. It's only a matter of time before they get cut off," he said, honestly though it felt like he was trying to defend himself. This wasn't any real news to her after all, but he would rather establish some form of trust since he felt he would receive sensitive information from her. "I trust you have more important things to speak with me with..." he said slowly and carefully. Yín took a moment to collect her thoughts before speaking. To say this was a sensitive topic would be the understatement of the decade, if not the century. This issue was far above mere politics, and if there was to be any sort of positive outcome, she would need to win the assistance of the Aurellas for Vale, and Rubio was the perfect place to start. "Indeed it is, Headmaster," she began. "As I said previously, things have been too quiet in Vale lately. My peers and I may have found a reason." She produced a bag and took out a manila folder, which was full to slightly bulging. On the front, in large red ink with an outline that indicated it was from a rubber stamp, was the word, 'CLASSIFIED.' Yín set the folder on Rubio's desk, and turned to the winged man. "Let me ask you something, Headmaster," she said. "What do you know about Cataclysm?" Resisting the urge to touch his monicle, Rubio gave an intense sigh. "I've... heard somewhat about it..." he said carefully, "There has a bit of speculation revolving that name around some of the behind the curtain activities. We don't have the intelligence arms to really go into full detail over what this could be and Atlas has shut its doors on the topic, so we have been hesitant in providing resources for their weapon industry. There is more, however, I don't know what to think of it.." Though he was trying to sound intelligent, he honestly didn't know much. It wasn't that he was part of all the political meetings. For the most part, he was a separate and weaker factor to his family. There was no way he was letting that be known, however. "You may want to have a look," Yín said as she gently slid the folder towards Rubio. A few files peeked out from within their light-tan confines, revealing some rather narrow lines of text. It was clear that this would be some heavy reading. "What info we have gives a bit of a picture, though I get the feeling it is far from complete," Yín said. "It is too...skeletal. It seems complete to the untrained eye, but to one well-versed in crime syndicates, it is anything but. There isn't a clear motive. Resources seem to simply vanish. And so on." "Flowery depiction..." he said with caution as he walked over to the folder, placing his thumb and index finger on the cover of the folder to open it up and take a gaze inside... A significant amount of time passed as Rubio thoroughly examined what he had been reading and what other sources where given. "........" he kept silent for a while after he had finished. Only partially above average in intelligence, Rubio was having a difficult time fully picturing what it is they were up against, but he had at least had the outline just as Yín had described. "I will help you," he said confidently, looking back straight at her, "But you need to help me help you." "How so?" Yín asked. She certainly had plenty of contacts she could call in if necessary, but she would prefer it if she didn't have to; she didn't want to expend such valuable resources all at once, but at the same time she needed to guarantee Rubio's cooperation. Rubio nodded and took a step towards Yín, "You said you were a current professor at Beacon? I would need you to work here. Currently, my plan for a structured system here at Shade is in shambles of a start. While I can adapt to difficult situations, I need assisting professors to give this school the kick it needs for serious combat training. In this way you can work hands on in some of the research equipment we have on store, more is coming on the way also in order to take in an exceptional Grimm biologist I've procured. My vision of the future relies on the new generation. If you are to come here, would it be possible to also ask you bring some of your best students of your school?" he knew he was asking for a lot, but since she needed his cooperation, this may not be that much of a stretch. That...was no small request. Yín hadn't been at Beacon for much more than a year, and they were having trouble as well. Their headmaster had up and disappeared one day, and they were scrambling to find a replacement. What would it look like if she were to up and transfer seemingly apropos of nothing? And what's more, Cataclysm might take notice. Hmm...perhaps there was another way... "I don't suppose I could ask you to give me a year or two to sort some things out, could I, Headmaster?" Yín asked. Two years would be optimal; it would allow her to scout students and establish a reputation with Beacon and Vale as well as allot time enough for things to happen that could give her a believable motive for leaving Beacon for Shade. Shutting the folder and handing it back, Rubio turned to Yín, thinking a moment and again resisted the urge to adjust his monicle. Finally, he nodded, still glowering just as usual, "I agree," he said simply. He also needed time to remake the school into what he envisioned it to become. This would need the better of two years himself. Yín gave the headmaster a small nod, grateful for his courtesy. "I will not disappoint," she said. "I look forward to our partnership, Headmaster Aurella," she said as she turned toward the door. "If you need me, you can look me up. I'm staying in a hotel in the city for a few more days before I head back to Beacon." She paused right before exiting Rubio's office and spared him one last look. "Oh, and good luck with the school," she said before leaving. Category:Roleplays Category:Season 0.5 Category:School Shenanigans Category:Cataclysm